Darkness powers revisioned
by Dbzfan2007
Summary: this is my version of Inu-yusukekaiba102's and Kazuma Asakura' or whatever his name is story. And this will be a crossover


Darkness powers revisioned By Dbz fan 2007

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own yu gi oh gx, naruto, yu yu hakasho or inyuasha, I don't own three of the made up characters that I'm using in this story. I only own 6 characters that I created.

On the most prestigious Dueling school in the world, Duel academy we find the former spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi Laying on the grass in front of the Slifer red dorm thinking about what had happened over the past several months.

Jaden's official loss to Aster Phoenix and not seeing his cards, Chazz becoming a member of the Society of light, Jaden defeating Aster in their second official duel, Chazz turning everyone in the obelisk dorm including Alexis excluding himself, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Sasuke Uchiha, Wesley coming back from his duel with Yugi Moto and dueling his brothers Jericho and Marik (not the villain from the battle city thing) and defeating them with the three Egyptian god cards that he got from his cousin (I'm talking about yusukes' cousin yugi), Then the day of the trip to domino city took place, Syrus and Hassleberry being kidnaped, Then he, Jaden, and Aster Phoenix going into Kaibas' virtual reality world, dueling Sartorius's sister Sarina, The only good part of the trip was when Wesley, Jericho, and Marik got a professional wrestler known as the Boogeyman to scare the hell out of Chazz.

Then bastion was cheated out of a win when he dueled Chazz, Then there was the incident with alexis dueling and beating the remaining obelisk blue female students, Then bastion dueling what remains of the ra yellow dorm, including syrus, the only ones that they didn't get was Hasleberry, Hinata, Sakura, his sister Kari, and keiko, Then there was the incident with alexis dueling what was left of the female obelisk blue students and the female ra yellow students, excluding keiko, but she was dueled and defeated by sartorius, that pissed yusuke off so much that he went to the white dorm and kicked all the male white dorm students asses and was on the verge of killing sartorius. If it wasn't for his sister, Jaden, Naruto, Sasuke, and hassleberry. And as he was laying there thinking about those past events, and what's left of the slifer red dorm. They even lost atticus and crowler to the society. Luckily they had crowler sign a document that gives those who aren't apart of the society of light power until shepard comes back or until kiba hires one.

"Yusuke?" He looked up to see his sister Hikari. "Hey sis," is all he said when he got up from laying down on the ground. Then he just hugged her, and she hugged back. "It's going to be ok Yusuke, were going to get her back" kari said. "I know, I know" is what Yusuke said. Then he started crying on his sisters' shoulder. Unbeknown to them a double set of brown eyes, a pair of blue eyes and a pair of black colored eyes were watching them. Kagome, who is in a relation ship with Inyuasha after they had defeated Naraku and then Inyuasha came to Kagomes' world permanently, Jaden who was yusukes' friend, Naruto who was Hinatas' boyfriend until she joined the society of light, and sasuke who was Sakuras' boyfriend until she also joined the society of light were the ones seeing Yusuke fall apart.

"I've never seen yusuke so broken up before," kagome said, in a solemn tone. "Yeah, it's because of the society of light getting kekio and leaving yusuke with a broken heart," Jaden scowled. As Kari was taking her brother inside for him to get some rest, they herd a loud cry of pain. "OWWWWW!" "What the hell?!" is what sasuke said when they herd the yell. "Come on lets go check it out," naruto said as they went towards where the yell came from.

Mean while, Wesley, Jericho, and Marik were doing a stunt that involves a spinning target wheel and chazz strapped to that target and wearing no shirt, but having a target painted to his stomach, and he was covered in paint ball shots. "Owww," is what jericho said after Wesley had shot him in the leg with a paint ball gun. "You shot me in the leg," jericho said in anger! "Well, you were spinning the wheel too fast," wesley said. "So that gives you the right to shoot me?!" Jericho yelled. All that wesley said was " yes." "Let me out of here you nonbelievers," Chazz said. Then chazz groaned as wesley shot him with the paint ball gun in the mid section. "Be quite will you?" Wesley said.

When the others showed up, Yusuke then said " what the hell?" Then Wesley missed again and hit Marik in the arm. "Owwwwww, why did you shoot me?" Marik said as he dropped the camera and held his right arm in pain. "Hey, I didn't mean to alright", Wesley said to marik. "Let me go now!" Chazz said demandingly. And Wesley, Jericho and Marik responded by shooting him with paint ball guns in his private area and yelling, "Hey, shut the hell up!"

"What is going on here," Kari said. Wesley, Jericho, and Marik then looked up to see our heros and heroines (the two girls are Kari and Kagome). Wesley then shot Chazz in the stomach and answered, "Nothing, we just needed a test subject for our new show, called 'jackass moments', and will be shown on the p.d.a network within your pda." "Oh, that explains the paint balls, the big target, and Chazz with no shirt on with a bull's-eye painted on him," Kari said after hearing what Wesley said. "Oh, that yell you herd earlier was Jericho after I shot him in the leg with a paint ball," Wesley explained to the others.

Time skip: later that night, (yusukes' dream) yusuke found himself in a very dark area, he couldn't see anything. Then he herd a voice that sounded just like his, and it said, "Yusuke, do you want to free Keiko from the society?" "Yes, not only that I want to make Sartorius pay for what he did to my friends," Yusuke said in a demanding like voice. Then, from the darkness stepped out a young man with shoulder length hair with red highlights, a black dyed obelisk blue uniform and came up to yusuke who was very calm, despite being surrounded by darkness. "Here is the deck that can save the ones that you love, tomorrow you and your friends will notice some changes, but you need not worry about that," this "dark yusuke" said. "Who are you," Yusuke asked. "I'm just a friend of yours who wants to see the society of light destroyed as well," he said. Yusuke then took the deck and stuck it in his duel disk and put his old one in his pocket. "Don't worry I will save Keiko from the society," Yusuke said.

(Jaden's dream) Jaden was surrounded by darkness, then he herd a voice that sounded similar to his. "Do you want to save the one you love, Jaden" the voice said. "Yes I want to save Alexis." Out of the darkness a young man stepped out who looked like him only with black hair and red highlights. "Well then, take this deck and use it to free her," the boy said. "Who are you," Jaden asked. "Just somebody who wants to destroy the society of light as well, now tomorrow when you wake, you and your friends will notice some changes, don't worry about these changes, just focus on destroying the society" the "dark" jaden said before he left. So jaden had slipped his old deck in his pocket and put his new deck in his duel disk. "Don't worry, I'll save alexis and destroy the society of light" Jaden said to himself.

(Just going to skip the others but they do get the powers as well) Meanwhile on top of the academy roof. We find Wesley standing looking out at a distance. Then Jericho approaches him as if he were ready to attack him. Wesley sensed that he was there, so he then punched him in the mouth. Then the two started training using the many forms of martial arts that they know. Then Marik gets involved. "So, how did the meeting go?" Wesley asked Jericho while blocking his attacks. "The meeting went well, and now we control duel academy island." said Jericho before he received an upper cut from Wesley and after that he kicked Marik with a super kick (FYI that is a wrestling move as well). "Well, tomorrow we tell everyone about this and then it will be time to punish those in the white dorm." Wesley said. "Now it's time to go to sleep." Wesley said as they left the roof.

What is going to happen now find out next chapter oh and review please.


End file.
